Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni/Transkrypt
:Pinkie Pie: Marcepan, mascarpone i ta masa cukrowa! Przeszliście samych siebie w tym roku. Jestem pewna, że ten tort wygra krajowe zawody cukiernicze! :Pani Cake: Och, dziękuję, Pinkie! :Pan Cake: Dzięki, że zgodziłaś się zająć transportem do Canterlotu! :Pinkie Pie: Nie ma sprawy, to dla mnie przyjemność! :Applejack: Ee... przepraszam, ale moglibyśmy już wyruszyć? Ten tort trochę waży, co Big McIntosh? :Big Macintosh: Ee... Tak. :Pinkie Pie: No dobrze, przyjacielu! Idziemy na stację! Bardzo dobrze! Pomalutku! Masz na grzbiecie cenny ładunek! :Pan Cake: Tak, wiele miesięcy planowania i testów. :Pani Cake: Wolałabym uniknąć... :Big Macintosh: się :Cake '''i '''Pani Cake: Ooch! :Pinkie Pie: Niech się państwo nie martwią! Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy! Może byście pomogły? :Pinkie Pie: Tort dojedzie w całości. :Pani Cake: Och, oczywiście, Pinkie! :Pan Cake: Jesteśmy tego pewni. :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, pozwól na sekundkę! :Pinkie Pie: Nie ma to jak magiczna bariera ochronna! Tak na wszelki wypadek! Applejack, Rarity, pomocy! :Pinkie Pie: No dobrze, kochani, już prawie jesteśmy w domu! Jak państwo widzą, tort jest w dobrych rękach! Teraz jeszcze trzeba będzie go... wnieść. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Lektor: :Pinkie Pie: Dzięki, że pomogłyście mi wnieść tort do wagonu deserowego. :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki, że zaprosiłaś nas wszystkie do Canterlotu na konkurs cukierniczy. :Rarity: Jestem pewna, że to będzie wielkie wydarzenie. :Applejack: Co tam wydarzenia! To jest tort i chcę go spróbować! :Pinkie Pie: Założę się, że ten będzie najpyszniejszy ze wszystkich. Marcepan, mascarpone i masa cukrowa, cała ta bogata kremowa szlachetność marcepanu, stopiona w jedno z kwaskowatym mascarpone i otulona słodką, jedwabiście gładką masą cukrową. Marcepan, mascarpone i masa cukrowa razem to Mmm... :Wszystkie: MMM. :Pinkie Pie: No właśnie! To najlepszy, najsłodszy, najładniejszy tort w całej Equestrii, i na pewno wygra konkurs! :Gustave le Grand: Nie liczcie na to! To ja, Gustave le Grand! Najpierw ten wasz siermiężny wypiek, musiałby pokonać w kategorii wybornych delicji moje, ekskluzywne, eleganckie, eklerki! Bez wątpienia wygram z nimi zawody, rozniosę konkurencję w pył i zostanę nowym czempionem! :Donut Joe: Wybij to sobie z głowy! :Twilight Sparkle: Donut Joe, skąd ty się wziąłeś w Ponyville? :Donut Joe: Szukałem ostatnio najważniejszych składników do mojego dzieła, czyli: Miasta racuchów!. Kolorowa posypka i moje racuchy pokonają w przedbiegach wasze oklepane desery i uczynią mój sklep najsławniejszą cukierenką w Equestrii! śmiech :Mulia Mild: Och, Joe... Ociekające tłuszczem racuchy nie mają ze mną szans. :Pinkie Pie: No cześć. Kim jesteś? :Mulia Mild: Jestem Mulia Mild. A to mój czekoladowy łoś z musu! Zostawi daleko w tyle wasze wypieki i przyniesie mi tytuł naczelnego cukiernika w Equestrii. :Gustave le Grand: Droga pani, pani i ten łoś z musu jesteście w błędzie. :Donut Joe: Twoje nijakie eklerki, nie mają szans z racuchami. :Pinkie Pie: Jedyny możliwy zwycięzca to tort marcepanowy! :Mulia Mild: Zwyczajny tort przenigdy nie pokona mojego łosia! :pociągu :Twilight Sparkle: Jedno jest pewne: że jutro czekają nas zawody, dobrze by było dojechać wypoczętym. :Donut Joe: warczy :Mulia Mild: Oooch! :Gustave le Grand: Niesłychane, nikt ze mną nie wygra! :Rainbow Dash: ziewa Jestem dzisiaj wykończona. :Applejack: Tak, ja też idę na sianko. :Pinkie Pie: Nie! Nie słyszałyście ich? Trzeba pilnować "MMM". :Rarity: MMM? :Pinkie Pie: Mmm hmmm. Mam całkowitą pewność, że "MMM" to najlepszy deser w Equestrii; oni też o tym wiedzą! :Rainbow Dash: Więc... :Pinkie Pie: Więc... Idę o zakład, że w nocy dojdzie do ataku sabotażu! Musimy trzymać straż! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie... trochę przesadzasz. :Applejack: Nikt nawet nie dotknie twojego tortu! :Pinkie Pie: Ależ tak! Jestem pewna! :Rainbow Dash: Dobra! Chcesz stać na straży to proszę! My idziemy spać! :Pinkie Pie: Nie to nie! Ja z tobą zostanę przez całą noc. Obiecałam, że będę cię chronić i dotrzymam słowa! :Pinkie Pie: Och! Stój, sabotażysto! Niech no ja cię dopadnę! Och! Aha! Mmm! Och! Całe szczęście, że nic ci nie jest! Ale wiem jedno: cukiernicy coś kombinują, więc nie spuszczę cię z oka, choćby nie wiem co! Aaa.. Kto się tu czai?! Nie waż się zbliżać do tortu! Bo mnie popamiętasz! O! Nic ci się nie stało? warczy One mi mówią, że przesadzam! Ten tort to prawdziwe dzieło sztuki i wymaga takiej samej troski. :Pinkie Pie: Tort! MMM wyglądasz MMM wspaniale! :Twilight Sparkle: O rety! :Pinkie Pie: No właśnie! Chyba należą mi się gratulacje za dobrze wykonaną robotę! :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, nie wiem, czy nie za szybko chciałabyś spocząć na laurach, Pinkie. Popatrz. :Pinkie Pie: Niby na co? Och... Aaa! :Pinkie Pie: krzyczy :Applejack: Ee, co się stało? :Rainbow Dash: Co jest? :Pinkie Pie: Nasze marcepanowe dzieło sztuki... ktoś je... okaleczył! :wzdychają :Pinkie Pie: Teraz musimy ustalić, kto je wygryzł. :Twilight Sparkle: Chyba raczej: kto je nadgryzł. :Pinkie Pie: Dokładnie! Wygryzł i nadgryzł! :Twilight Sparkle: Zawsze lubiłam czytać kryminały i wiem, że śledztwo to jedyny sposób na wykrycie sprawcy. :Pinkie Pie: Zgadza się! I od tej chwili jestem prywatnym detektywem. :Applejack: Ee... ty prowadzisz śledztwo? :Pinkie Pie: Tak! A Twilight Sparkle będzie moim Piętaszkiem, który zadaje śmieszne i oczywiste pytania! :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze Pinkie, może zaczniemy dochodzenie? :Pinkie Pie:Pierwsze, śmieszne pytanie, droga Twilight, na które odpowiedź brzmi.... :Twilight Sparkle: Tak? :Pinkie Pie: Nie! Ja wiem kto to zrobił! :wzdychają :Twilight Sparkle:Pinkie, skąd niby możesz to wiedzieć? :Pinkie Pie: Wiem stąd, że to jest oczywiste! Tego występku mógł się dopuścić tylko cukiernik, który dobrze wiedział, że jego deser nie może się równać z naszym marcepanowym dziełem sztuki! Czyżbyś przeczuwał, że twoje eklerki są do niczego? Gustave! :Lektor: napisy pojawiające się na ekranie „Auć!” „Zabieraj łapy od tortu, draniu!” „O rety!” „Hahahahaha!” :Pinkie Pie: Dlatego zniszczyłeś nasz tort i odebrałeś mu szansę na zwycięstwo w konkursie! :Twilight Sparkle:Ale to nie ma sensu! :Pinkie Pie: Co masz na myśli, mój Piętaszku? :Twilight Sparkle:Jeśli przywiązał cię do torów, to jakim cudem tu jesteś? :Pinkie Pie: Aa... Nie takie głupie to pytanie.... :Twilight Sparkle: Poza tym, tort nie został pocięty, ktoś go nadgryzł! Są ślady zębów! :Pinkie Pie:Hmm... to prawda, moja asystentko! Gustave le Grand nie mógł tego zrobić, to znaczy, że MMM zostało zniszczone przez kogoś innego, przez kogoś, kto robi racuchy jak kluchy! Ot co! To był Joe! Znany wśród szpiegów jako Kuc, James Kuc! Tak więc użyłeś lasera, aby wygrać! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Tu nie ma laserowego systemu ochrony! A Joe nie jest przystojniakiem z filmu! Jest zwykłym miejscowym osiłkiem! :Donut Joe: Ej! :Rarity: Ale byłoby ci do twarzy w smokingu! :Pinkie Pie: Ech, chyba masz rację, asystentko. :Twilight Sparkle: Chyba?! :Pinkie Pie:Kiedy się tak przyglądam innym deserom, widzę, że ten jeden nie może mi spojrzeć w oczy. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, to łoś z czekolady. :Pinkie Pie: Tak. A jego twórczyni wpadła w panikę na widok tortu MMM! :Twilight Sparkle: A więc twierdzisz, że winowajcą jest... :Pinkie Pie: Mulia Mild! Wykończyłaś konkurencję by zgarnąć główną nagrodę! Powiedz, czy jesteś z siebie dumna, Mulio? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Dość, to niedorzeczne: spójrz na nią! :Mulia Mild: się :Pinkie Pie: Mhm, masz rację. :Twilight Sparkle: Dziękuję. :Pinkie Pie: Och... taka byłam pewna, że tylko inny cukiernik mógł zniszczyć MMM. W ten sposób wywindowałby swój deser na pierwsze miejsce, no bo spójrzcie na to miasto racuchów: co za wspaniała konstrukcja z racuchów, polanych wyśmienitym lukrem z kolorową, chrupiącą posypką. Czy te eklerki, takie smakowite, z aksamitną czekoladą i lekkim kremem, albo ten łoś z musu Mulii Mild - ślinka leci na samą myśl o puszystym, czekoladowym nadzieniu i kruchej cudownej polewie z gorącej czekolady... Kto prócz nich rzuciłby się tylko na tort z marcepanu i mascarpone zostawiając te delicje nietknięte? Teraz zupełnie nie wiem, kto to wygryzł! :Pinkie Pie: To wszystko staje się coraz bardziej tajemnicze. :Twilight Sparkle: Cóż, musisz przestać rzucać oskarżenia i poznać prawdę. Niech wszyscy wrócą do przedziałów. Zaczniemy dochodzenie. Więc tak, Pinkie, jeśli chcemy rozwiązać tę zagadkę, musimy zbadać ślady. Ty byłaś na miejscu zbrodni przez całą noc. :Pinkie Pie: Chyba nie myślisz, że to ja! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, ale może widziałaś coś ważnego. :Pinkie Pie: Widziałam czyjąś sylwetkę. :Twilight Sparkle:Dobrze, cofnijmy się zatem trochę. :Pinkie Pie: Ruszyłam za tym kimś biegiem przez cały pociąg. Prawie go miałam, ale zniknął. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... A-ha! Nasz pierwszy ślad. Chyba już wiem, kto to zrobił. :Pinkie Pie: Tak szybko?! :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, ale chcę mieć więcej dowodów. Co było dalej? :Pinkie Pie: Usłyszałam coś z drugiej strony. I dobiegłam aż do lokomotywy. Gdzie zastałam konduktora dorzucającego do paleniska. :Twilight Sparkle: Konduktora mówisz? Ale to nie ma sensu! Co było dalej, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Cóż... Wróciłam do naszego tortu! :Twilight Sparkle: Tak? :Pinkie Pie: Nagle zasłony same z siebie opadły. :Twilight Sparkle: Ciekawe... Było coś jeszcze? :Pinkie Pie: Odgłosy kopyt, uderzenie, a potem cisza! Odsłoniłam okna i zobaczyłam, że portret był przekrzywiony. :Twilight Sparkle: Ojej. Co to takiego? Co dalej, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Już nic. Stałam na straży tortu przez całą noc. Znaczy, spałam przy torcie całą noc. :Twilight Sparkle: A rano połowy tortu nie było? :Pinkie Pie: Właśnie! :Twilight Sparkle: Chyba już wiem, co się stało! Wezwij resztę pasażerów, zaraz ujmiemy złodzieja! :Mulia Mild: Po co nas tu wezwała? :Twilight Sparkle: Ciekawi jesteście po co was wezwałam? :Donut Joe: Dobra jest. :Twilight Sparkle: Odkryłyśmy prawdziwego winowajcę tego zamieszania. :Gustave le Grand: Ale jak? :Twilight Sparkle: Cóż, to proste - gdy się popełnia zbrodnię, lepiej nie zostawiać śladów, zwłaszcza tak oczywistych jak... to! :wzdychają :Pinkie Pie: Aha! Niebieskie pióro! Wiedziałam, że to on, Gustave le Grand! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, Gustave nie ma niebieskich piór! :Pinkie Pie: Nie, bo się ufarbował! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, Pinkie! Kiedy ścigałaś podejrzanego, on nagle zniknął, to dlatego, że odleciał. Jednak zostawił małą pamiątkę. Może nie, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Ja nie lubię tortów! :Pinkie Pie:Rainbow Dash to zrobiła! Sprawa zamknięta! :Twilight Sparkle: Wcale nie! Bo w lokomotywie obejrzałam czapkę konduktora i w środku znalazłam... to. :Pinkie Pie: Więc znowu ty! Różowy włos prosto z twojej grzywy! :Rainbow Dash: Ja nie mam w grzywie różowego, Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie:Nosisz perukę? :Rainbow Dash: Au! Puszczaj! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Pamiętasz? Pobiegłaś do lokomotywy; tam zobaczyłaś konduktora przy palenisku, ale to wcale nie był konduktor. To była... Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: O rety! :Pinkie Pie: Ja cię załatwię, Fluttershy! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Potem kolejny ślad trochę mnie zmylił. Pilnowałaś tortu, gdy zasłony opadły. To nie żadna tajemnica tylko czary. Jednak kiedy złodziej próbował uciec, zostawił ślad na portrecie! Czy ktoś zauważył, że Rarity się dzisiaj jakoś inaczej uczesała? :Rarity: Och, o! Co? Czy to zbrodnia zmienić czasem uczesanie? Zbrodnią jest tego nie robić! :Twilight Sparkle: Czyżby? :Rarity: Tak, jestem winna! Noszę sztuczne rzęsy! No i nadgryzłam tort. :Fluttershy: Ja też :Rainbow Dash: Doobra. Ja tak samo! :Rarity: W twoich opowieściach był pyszny! :Fluttershy: Delicje! :Rainbow Dash: I taki się okazał. :Rarity: Chciałam go sobie tylko skubnąć, jak dama. :Fluttershy: Ale samo poszło! :Rainbow Dash:Tak, nie dało się przestać. :Fluttershy: I teraz strasznie mi głupio. :Rarity: Nie gniewaj się. :Rainbow Dash: Przepraszam cię. :Pinkie Pie: Nie szkodzi. Grunt, że tajemnica się wyjaśniła. :Twilight Sparkle: Jeszcze nie! Wiemy już kto nadgryzł tort marcepanowy, ale kto się dobrał do innych deserów? :Pinkie Pie: No tak, Twilight. Wiesz co teraz? :Twilight Sparkle: Cóż... Chyba wiem. Ty wiesz? :Pinkie Pie: Szukamy śladów! duma :Twilight Sparkle: No Pinkie, wiesz, kto wyjadł desery? :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiście, że wiem! To byli nasi znajomi... cukiernicy! Po pierwsze: Gustave, ma resztę musu na wąsach. A Joe ma eklerki na głowie! Za to Mulia ma posypkę na policzkach! :Twilight Sparkle: I co teraz powiecie? :Gustave le Grand: Naprawdę mi przykro, Mulio. Według opisu Pinkie, twój mus był po prostu... Mmmm, musiałem ugryźć. :Donut Joe: A opis twoich pysznych eklerek sprawił, że nie można się im było oprzeć! :Mulia Mild: Podobnie jak to, co mówiła o mieście racuchów. Ślinka po prostu sama leciała! :Twilight Sparkle: Cóż, przyjaciele, zagadka się rozwiązała! :Gustave le Grand:Tak, ale teraz nie mamy z czym się pokazać na konkursie. :Pinkie Pie: Ja wiem jak to naprawić, dalej! :Pinkie Pie: Droga Księżniczko, dzisiaj nauczyłam się nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Trzeba poznać fakt, nim się kogoś o coś posądzi, inaczej łatwo mu postawić niesłuszne zarzuty, czym go można zranić, a samemu się nieźle wygłupić. Od tej pory obiecuję zawsze najpierw poznać fakty! Niezła lekcja co, księżniczko? :Twilight Sparkle: Kawałek tortu? :Pinkie Pie: Dziękuję, nie odmówię! :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/MMMystery on the Friendship Express Kategoria:Transkrypty 2 sezonu